This invention relates to novel guanylamidines useful for reducing blood sugar levels in warm blooded animals. Accordingly, these compounds are of therapeutic value as hypoglycemic agents in the treatment of diabetes.
Belgian Pat. No. 852,565 discloses a series of N-heteroycyclidine-guanidine derivatives having activity as hypoglycemic agents.